Punto y seguido
by NessAkagami
Summary: Ella y él; ella planea una revancha en el juego de siempre, ¿conseguirá él seguir con su dominio? / Secuela de "Solo para tus ojos", one-shot escrito con Lirionegro1.


**NessA; El equipo lemmon esta de vuelta! xDD Como ya anunciamos en el anterior trabajo(Solo se vive dos veces), aquí os traemos la secuela de "Solo para tus ojos". Lo único que tengo para decir es que espero que os guste tanto como a nosotras escribir(recuerdo que es un fic escrito con la fantástica Lirionegro1 ;) y por supuesto aclarar lo de siempre; que los personajes no nos pertenecen a nosotras sino a Capcom. Y por último decir que.. gracias por leer ^^! **

**Lirionegro1; AEON EN LA DUCHA! WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! espero que les guste *-* y como siempre muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar uno de sus hermosos revs que nos tienen a Ness y a mi en plan de puke rainbows.**

* * *

Se paseaba por el amplio y a la vez reducido apartamento. Se encontraba en uno de esos modernos lofts que al tener escaleras hacia un pequeño dormitorio con baño, parecía mas grande. Situando la cocina, el salón y otro baño en el piso de abajo.  
Ella nada mas entrar (sin muchas complicaciones) por la puerta, vio todo lo que se imaginaba de aquel piso... los muebles necesarios, sin excesiva decoración y una nevera sin demasiada comida casera en contraste con los botellines de cerveza. Definitivamente cada rincón del lugar tenía escrito "soledad"; este hecho provocó una pequeña presión en el pecho de la mujer, quizás porque su realidad era la misma y siempre había deseado algo diferente para aquel hombre... él se merecía algo mejor que cuatro paredes frías y grises que no representaban más que un refugio del frío, calor o lluvia.  
Ada esperaba y esperaba, después de una rápida inspección por el apartamento. Cogió una cerveza y se acomodo tranquilamente en el sofá. A cada sorbo de su recién adquirida bebida, recordaba y rememoraba cada acción, pensamiento y sensación en cada uno de los reencuentros con aquel hombre que una vez le robo el corazón. Pero sobre todo el momento en que por primera vez había devorado el cuerpo del rubio sin darse cuenta que realmente fue ella la presa, la devorada. Ese pequeño detalle produjo un leve fruncido de labios como muestra de su desaprobación. Porque realmente aquello le gusto demasiado como para admitirlo...

Por fin, otro día más terminaba para Leon. Realmente la jornada había sido estúpidamente larga y pesada. Lo único que deseaba más que una cerveza fría era tomar una larga y relajante ducha.  
Condujo por el camino que sabía de memoria hasta su frívolo departamento, realmente más de una vez le hubiese encantado llegar y tener alguien con quién hablar o simplemente algo que se pusiera contento por su llegada.  
-Quizás deba comprarme un perro- se dijo resignado mientras colocaba la llave en la cerradura y giraba la misma.

El rubio entro a su casa y nada mas pasar por el umbral de la puerta, allí la vio. Allí estaba ella, acomodada en su sofá como en sus mejores sueños, esperándole a él después de un duro día de trabajo.  
Ada le sonrió.  
-Buenas noches. Bienvenido a casa, cariño.-dijo la morena divertida.  
Leon se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta, dejando sus llaves y colgando su chaqueta de cuero negra.

-¿Sabes que esto es allanamiento de morada, verdad? -dijo el ojiazul dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

Ella le dedicó su típica media sonrisa y se levantó para acercarse a él con su felino caminar.  
-Pensé que te gustaría verme, guapo -Kennedy no contestó y la dama comenzó a rodearlo cual cazador rodea a su presa... estudiándola y saboréandola de antemano.  
-Me hubiese gustado que me avisaras en lugar de irrumpir en mi casa.  
-¿Qué habría de divertido en ello? -dijo posando una mano en su pecho sintiendo sus tonificados músculos y rememorando su último encuentro.

Leon como contestación soltó un sonoro bufido. El día había sido demasiado largo como para tener que aguantar mas jueguecitos y complicaciones típicas de la mujer de rojo. Aunque era obvio que su presencia le había pillado por sorpresa y que algo en su interior se desvivía por volver a devorar su boca, como poco.  
-Estoy bastante cansado esta noche, Ada. Así que suelta de una vez a lo que has venido hacer aquí...  
-Que romántico -dictamino la morena. -Como ya he dicho, solo es una visita de cortesía.  
-Bueno pues hasta que te decidas... Yo me voy a duchar.  
El hombre aparto sutilmente a la mujer abriéndose paso hacia las escaleras a la vez que se quitaba la camiseta. Mientras ella admiraba, casi con la boca abierta, su ancha espalda, pensaba en como tan deliberadamente había pasado de ella aquel hombre. Ese hombre la conocía bastante bien ¡Y tan bien! Había sabido como contestar a una de sus evasiones "poco" directas. Y encima la tentaba a dar el primer paso, descubriendo su futuro paradero dentro de la casa, con ayuda de aquella pequeña exhibición.

Ella se quedó por unos segundos parada en el mismo lugar, casi indignada, ningún hombre jamás había hecho algo así con ella y de pronto, él simplemente se muestra así... definitivamente lo pagaría... tan seguro como que su nombre era Ada Wong. La dama de rojo se encaminó lentamente a su destino, dispuesta a cobrarse todas y cada una de las acciones de aquel rubio y dispuesta a disfrutarlas como nunca.  
Cuando ingresó al cuarto de baño, el agua ya estaba corriendo y el vapor inundaba el lugar, la camiseta de Leon estaba en el suelo junto con sus pantalones y sus zapatos.  
-¿Me sigues a todos lados? -preguntó él mirándola desde fuera de la ducha. Ella lo observó un momento haciendo una merecida pausa en sus boxers negros.  
-Si quieres puedo irme -respondió inocentemente girando sobre sus talones.

Tal y como lo esperaba, la mano del rubio se posó sobre la suya apenas dio el primer paso y un tirón la atrajo hacia su cuerpo caliente y algo húmedo por el vapor del aire. Sabia como actuar pero Leon siempre seria Leon.  
-Ya estás aquí -le sonrió antes de unir sus labios en un beso de esos que sólo él sabía dar, cargados de pasión, deseo, lujuria.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Ada se acomodo entre sus brazos, enredando sus dedos en su pelo. Desde la ultima noche había comprobado lo adictivos que eran sus labios y lo que le gustaba aquel pelo rubio tan característico con su corte inconfundible.  
La echaba de menos, indudablemente la echaba en falta. Después de esa larga noche, su adicción y ansias por ella habían aumentado innegablemente. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos por más, buscaba más de ella y él aprovecharía al máximo todo lo que le ofreciera.

Sus manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, deseosas de sentirla, de rememorar cada centímetro de ella. Su excitación crecía a cada segundo y con cada uno de los movimientos de sus labios y de sus suaves manos sobre él. Necesitaba calmar su sed, necesitaba volver a hacerla suya.

La morena bajó una de sus manos hacia la cremallera de su falda de tubo y procedió a desprenderse de dicha prenda, a la vez que se quitaba y apartaba los tacones del medio. Separándose del rubio mientras le miraba a los ojos, empezó a bajar lenta y sensualmente la cremallera, dando a la situación, al momento, tranquilidad. Fue una manera de decir que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Para tomarse con calma aquella situación, para disfrutar del momento. Provocando y probando a la vez la paciencia del Kennedy.  
Una vez que la falda estuvo fuera. Leon demostró que paciencia no era exactamente lo que tenia... Acorto apresuradamente la distancia que los separaba, volviendo a unir sus labios con desesperación, para luego mostrar una sonrisa traviesa contra los labios de ella. Y cogiéndola por las caderas, la sentó sobre el lavabo. Este al colocarse entre las piernas de la mujer, ocasionó una dulce fricción, a través de las dos telas, en ambos sexos. Provocando así, que el ojiazul soltará un leve gruñido acompañado por el suave gemido de la ojiverde.

Ella rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus piernas haciendo el contacto entre ellos más profundo y más placentero, la morena disfrutaba de la dureza y del calor que manaban de su amante y él disfrutaba de la humedad que se colaba por la fina tela de su ropa interior.  
Ada rompió el beso y le dedicó a su agente una pícara sonrisa que le indicaba que el juego seguía avanzando; Kennedy se mordió el labio inferior, impaciente por volver a probar los labios de la mujer, su piel y todo lo que ella tenía para ofrecerle, por lo que se abalanzó sobre ella para reclamar lo que le pertenecía por derecho.  
-Pareces impaciente, guapo. -le dijo suavemente al momento que lo detenía en medio camino.

Leon volvió a sonreír de forma devastadora para la espía, desmontandola. Como si fuese un enorme puzzle de 120 piezas, dispersando y desencajando ese maldito puzzle perfectamente estructurado que formaba a una perfecta mujer con cada pieza en su sitio, dura como el acero y fría como el mismo espacio. Pero después de aquello, cada diminuta pieza se habían desencajado formando a una Ada terriblemente vulnerable al novato policía... que ahora de novato, le quedaba prácticamente poco.

El Kennedy empezó a atacar el cuello de ella, depositando suaves besos con devoción para luego rasguñearlo delicadamente con sus dientes. A la vez, una mano traviesa se colaba por la blusa de la espía, proporcionando pequeñas cosquillas en su vientre, provocando así que una melodiosa risita se colara por los oídos del rubio, haciéndole sonreír contra su piel. La otra mano, mientras, acariciaba el muslo de la de rojo para ir ascendiendo hacia sus nalgas.  
Obviamente Ada no se quedo de brazos cruzados y siguió deslizando sus finos dedos por su cuello, acariciando su pelo y su nuca. Al mismo tiempo que su otra mano viajaba por su ancha espalda, rumbo a los boxers.

Sus besos eran únicos y sin lugar a dudas, la enloquecían; pero Wong sabía que no había ido allí para volver a caer en el juego del rubio como la última vez (aunque la verdad era que hacía mucho que estaba en sus redes). Lo apartó suavemente y le dedicó su típica media sonrisa que le indicaba que era ella quién tenía las riendas del momento; lenta y seductoramente desabrochó cada uno de los botones de su blusa roja, permitiendole a su agente disfrutar de cada centímetro de piel que ella misma le mostraba; el último botón se desprendió dejando a la vista de Kennedy una de las imágenes más sensuales que había presenciado en su vida... allí estaba ella, frente a él, cubierta parcialmente por la blusa, enseñándole su sostén negro de encaje y dejándole lo justo a la imaginación.  
El rubio volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella como un animal hambriento listo para disfrutar de su presa y sacó rápidamente del camino la prenda que comenzaba a estorbar. Pero...

La estúpida puerta sonó y por la hora, era mucho más probable que sólo fueran malas noticias.  
-Ve -le dijo la morena separándose un poco.  
-No quiero -respondió cual crío que no quiere levantarse para ir a la escuela mientras intentaba reanudar el hilo del acto anterior.  
-Anda, no me iré a ningún lado.  
-Eso es algo que no creo -dijo haciendo una mueca. Su respuesta fue una sonrisa.

Cabizbajo, salió así sin más por la puerta del baño. Para bajar las escaleras, soltando maldiciones de todo tipo. Quitó el seguro y abrió de malas maneras la puerta, preguntando:  
-¿Quien diablos es?  
-Hola Leon  
-Helena... ¿qué haces aqui?  
-¿Ahora no puedo visitarte?Por cierto ponte una camisa, jodido exhibicionista.  
-Helena, no es un buen momento... estoy algo ocupado.  
-Oh... si, puedo notarlo -La castaña señaló burlona hacia la protuberancia en la ropa interior del rubio y lo único que él pudo hacer fue cubrirse con sus manos y maldecirse por haber olvidado que se encontraba en paños menores. -¿Noche solitaria?  
-No -lo que su amiga sugería era aún más vergonzoso.  
-¿Es... ella?- ambos sabían a quién hacía referencia, Leon asintió levemente, realmente quería que su compañera de batallas lo dejara "solo".  
-Escucha... estoy algo ocupado... vete -la confianza entre ellos era demasiada y él sabía que la mujer no se ofendería.  
-Bien, los dejaré solos... arrasa tigre -le dijo guiñándole el ojo antes de retirarse.

Una vez que cerró la puerta y recordó a todos los parientes de Helena, volvió a donde había dejado a Ada; su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco cuando la vio bajo el agua caliente, con restos de suave espuma cubriendo algunas partes de su cuerpo; Kennedy se sintió endurecerse un poco más ante la imagen frente a sus ojos.  
-¿Por qué empezaste sin mi? -preguntó con fingida molestia.  
-Pensé que ibas a tardar.

Leon no tardó en deshacerse de su última prenda para entrar en la ducha. Nada más pisar la alfombrilla del baño, abrazó a la morena cariñosa y posesibamente al mismo tiempo que la empujaba hacia el chorro de agua para enjuagarla. El jabón se deslizó sensualmente por su cuerpo, junto con el agua que recorría cada parte de su piel, a la vez que el rubio se unía a sus labios húmedos, mojándose él también.

-¿Por qué has vuelto tan pronto?  
-Por esto -susurró él.  
-No, en serio.  
-En serio.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Te echaba de menos.  
-¿Si?  
-Mucho.  
Ella le abrazó con más fuerza.  
-Pensaba en ti todo el tiempo, en todas partes. -Su expresión era tan descarada que la hizo reír. Al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de que ya no estaban hablando de la puerta.-Lo digo en serio, Ada. Cada vez que veía una chica deseaba que fueras tú.  
Ella le miró asombrada. Todo esto se le daba mucho mejor que a ella. De repente, sintió tristeza por sí misma y alegría por él. O más bien, al revés: se sintió afortunada de tener a alguien tan maravilloso como él, esperando y triste porque él tenía a alguien tan indigno como ella.  
-¿Tú me has echado de menos? -le preguntó el Kennedy.  
-¿Por que crees que estoy aquí?  
-¿Sinceramente? Para aprovecharte de mi -dijo riéndose de si mismo.  
-Bueno, tampoco vas muy mal desencaminado...  
-¿Eso quiere decir que no me echaste de menos?  
-No me di cuenta hasta el final de cuánto te echaba de menos.  
-¿Y al principio y entre medias?  
La de ojos verdes, posó una de sus manos en la barbilla simulando que pensaba su respuesta.  
-Creo que echaba de menos la idea de echar de menos. Pero creo que ya me he aclarado. -dijo dándole un doble sentido.  
Leon comenzó a darle pequeños besos. Empezando por sus pómulos para terminar en el nacimiento de sus pechos, pasando por sus labios, cuello y clavícula. Tras esto, la morena se apoyo en sus hombros, mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de la oreja de él en sus dientes y sincronizados a la perfección, el hombre elevó a su amante para que esta última se acomodara en su cadera. El rubio levantó el rostro, encontrándose directamente con su mirada. Ada le contestó de forma clara, sin mediar palabra y con ayuda de un intenso beso.  
Entonces el agente empezó a entrar, lenta y tortuosamente. Siendo bienvenido por la estrechez caldeada de la espía. Una vez en punto muerto, ella empezó con el liderazgo, moviéndose de forma demandante y con ritmo. Entonces él, de repente, llevó la espalda de ella contra la pared para afianzar y controlar el ritmo de sus embestidas... para volver a tenerla en su poder.  
Pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por la nívea piel de la morena y él bebía todas las que tenía a su alcance, bebía sus suaves gemidos, su cariño y se internaba en ella con cada uno de sus movimientos, fundiéndose con su ser; ardiendo en pasión...

Aspiró el aroma de su cuello, y al soltar el aire ella se erizó completamente. Llevó sus manos a la cadera de la morena y sintió sus cabellos siendo tirados con fuerza. Las embestidas iban rápidas y fluidas. Los jadeos, gemidos y algunos gritos huían de las gargantas. La rapidez aumentaba junto con el vapor que se acumulaba. El sudor les cubría pero el agua que caía sobre sus hombros se llevaba los restos del esfuerzo.  
Ella se rindió de nuevo, disfrutando y absorbiendo todo lo que él le daba. Notó su mirada en la suya. La sostuvieron. Respiraciones agitadas. Ella apoyo su frente en la contraria y cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar, otra vez. Una exclamación dejó su garganta y un jadeo fue abandonado en su oreja marcando el final de su apasionado acto.

-Lo que dijiste antes... sobre extrañarme... es cierto? -le preguntó el rubio mientras la observaba extraña y sinceramente relajada, como si la caricia del agua, sumada a las suyas la hiciera perderse en un mar de olvido en el que sólo importaban ellos dos... y eso, eso le fascinaba.  
-Sí -le respondió girando un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con sus azulados orbes; un amargo sabor inundó la boca de Kennedy luego de oír la declaración de la morena, sabía lo que pasaría luego y la sola idea le dolía, le molestaba, lo desgarraba, lo rompía en mil pedazos y lo volvía a armar.  
-Te irás -susurró y la mujer notó la amargura de su voz.

Ella no contestó su afirmación, también le dolía tener que irse y alejarse de ese hombre que tanto representaba para ella; pero no tenía alternativa.  
-Al menos... quiero volver a verte.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿es que soy invisible? -le sonrió y quizás fue su comentario, o su sonrisa lo que le sacó al rubio el mismo gesto; ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, ambos estaban marcados por el inminente estigma de la soledad que parecía desaparecer cada vez que se veían.  
-¿Volverás?

-Sabes que yo siempre vuelvo.


End file.
